Hola de nuevo
by SleepinWithFandoms
Summary: (AU sin Voldy) Hermione y Fred se conocían desde antes, y apenas volvieron a verse lo recordaron. Ambos se quieren, pero el amor enceguece a las personas y eso todos lo sabemos, ¿verdad?
1. Introducción

***Insertar voz de Dan Howell*** _ **Waddup**_ **internet? ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, les vengo con este fic de Fremione porque amo esta pareja demasiado. Todavía no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que va a ser, la verdad, simplemente voy a escribir sobre estos dos. No sé cuándo voy a actualizar, voy a intentar que sea seguido, pero esta semana tengo varios exámenes y trabajos para el colegio, aunque seguro que me voy a dar un tiempo.**

 **Antes que nada, sí que voy a aclarar unas cosas que ya sé cómo van a ser, a menos que cambie de opinión: es un AU donde Voldemort fue derrotado en la primera guerra, es decir, los Lupin, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, los Potter todos siguen vivos y los Longbottom, cuerdos, Harry tiene una hermana menor, Remus es profesor de DCAO; los primeros capítulos van a ser escenas que pasan entre Fred y Hermione los primeros años, hasta quinto o cuarto, donde va a comenzar el fic propiamente dicho. Ah, y estuve como una hora buscando fan art para la portada, pero no encontré, así que voy a dibujar uno después.**

 **Súper larga la nota, ya sé, pero era para aclarar. Además, este capítulo es más que nada una introducción. Ahora sí, ya me callo.**

 **PD: el titulo y el summary son basura, pero no se me ocurría nada mas.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

Una niña de unos cinco años se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en el parque, con sus padres sentados a unos metros. Era niña bastante fuera de lo normal, y no hablo solo de su espeso cabello, pero eso ella lo descubriría luego.

En un momento dado sintió cómo algo, o alguien, chocaban con ella. Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un niño que no debía de llevarle más de dos años; era bastante alto y pellirrojo, y Hermione, que así era el nombre de la pequeña, pensó que era muy lindo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-No importa-sonrió ella-. Me llamo Hermione, ¿tu?

-Ese no es nombre que se escuche todos los días-comento con una risa-, yo soy Fred. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo siete.

-Encantada de conocerte, Fred. Cumplí cinco hace poco.

Los niños siguieron charlando durante un rato. Ambos habían hecho una especie de click, y Hermione, con la inocencia e inhibición propia de los niños, no dudo en hacerle saber al pelirrojo que pensaba que era muy guapo.

Finalmente tuvieron que despedirse, esperando verse otra vez, y Hermione volvió con sus padres.

-¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo, Mione?-pregunto su madre camino a casa.

-¡Si! Se llama Fred, y tiene 7 años.

Sus padres se sonrieron al ver a su hija así.

-¿Quieres que volvamos mañana?-propuso su padre.

-¡Si!

Pero al día siguiente Fred no estaba, ni al siguiente, ni el día después. Y Hermione, que con sus 5 años ya era muy lista, se resignó a que no volvería a ver al pelirrojo, aunque este nunca salió completamente de su mente.


	2. Chapter 1

**Y he vuelto! No se librarán de mí tan fácil.**

 **La verdad no sabía si escribir la parte del "reencuentro" aquí o en el próximo capítulo, pero quería actualizar, así que por ahora la voy a poner en el siguiente. Sin más, a leer.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK, yo escribo porque quiero.

* * *

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre, Hermione se despertó temprano, más de lo usual; estaba nerviosa, emocionada y, para qué mentir, con un poco de miedo ¿y si todo había sido nada más que un sueño? Esa pregunta la había acompañado los últimos dos meses. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a prepararse.

Y es que ese no era como cualquier otro 1 de septiembre. Oh no, ese día, sería su primer día en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los primeros días de julio, la niña había recibido una visita, nada más y nada menos que la profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien fue para asegurarse que los Granger comprendían la naturaleza mágica de la pequeña. Obviamente, al principio estaban confundidos, pero finalmente recordaron todas aquellas ocasiones en que cosas extrañas pasaban de vez en cuando cerca de Hermione y, junto a la persuasión de la bruja, entendieron y aceptaron que, en efecto, Hermione Granger era una bruja.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de McGonagall, unos días después de dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, y luego al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo necesario.

 _Con cada paso que daba, los ojos de Hermione brillaban de curiosidad, asombrándose con cada cosa que veía. Su primera parada había sido Gringotts, para cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico, luego a Olivander`s, donde consiguió su primera varita, y ahora iban camino a la librería._

 _-¡Lo siento!-nada más entrar, Hermione había chocado con alguien._

 _-No te preocupes- le sonrió el chico, aparentemente de su edad, con cabello negro y unos ojos verde esmeralda ocultos tras unas gafas redondas.-Me llamo Harry Potter, ¿tú?_

 _-Soy Hermione Granger, ¿también entrarás a Hogwarts este año?_

 _Y así siguieron conversando mientras buscaban sus libros. Conoció a los señores Potter, aunque estos le dijeron que les llame simplemente Lily y James, y a la hermana menor de Harry, Jane, que entraría al colegio el año siguiente. Mientras los niños charlaban, los adultos lo hacían por su parte, y los señores Granger estuvieron muy agradecidos con los Potter cuando estos les explicaban algunas cosas, calmando sus inquietudes, y cuando se ofrecieron a ayudarlos con todo el tema, por así decirlo, de la plataforma 9 ¾._

Un rato más tarde, los Granger se hallaban en King`s Cross. Cruzaron la estación rápidamente hasta las plataformas 9 y 10, donde se encontraron con los Potter, quienes les ayudaron a cruzar.

Dejando a los adultos detrás, Harry y Jane llevaron a Hermione a conocer a unos amigos suyos. A los hermanos Potter no les fue difícil encontrar a sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, los Weasley no eran lo que se dice _mimetizables_. Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a los 6 pelirrojos: los padres, una mujer bajita y algo rellena y un hombre alto y calvo, el que creyó que era el hijo mayor, un poco altivo y con lentes, un chico de unos 15 que, francamente, se le hacía algo conocido, un chico de su edad, al parecer, y una chica no mucho menor que ella.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Jane!-las dos niñas se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años, aunque lo dudaba.

-Hola, señora Weasley.

-Harry, querido, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias-se giró hacia su nueva amiga-. Ella es Hermione.

Ella sonrió con algo de timidez, pero la señora Weasley la abrazó como si fuese de la familia. Acto seguido, Harry la presentó.

-Chicos, esta es Hermione; Hermione, ellos son los señores Weasley-estos le sonrieron-, Percy-el mayor de los hermanos la saludó-, George- el chico que se le había conocido le dirigió una sonrisa que evocaba problemas-, Ron- era el chico de su edad- y Ginny-la niña le sonrió ampliamente-. Faltan Bill y Charlie, que ya no estudian en Hogwarts, y Fred, pero no parece estar aquí…

-Un gusto en conocerlos.

En eso se escuchó un silbido que les indicaba que ya debían subir al tren. Hermione se dirigió junto a sus padres para despedirse; se abrazaron y su madre soltó algunas lágrimas. A su alrededor, muchas otras familias estaban en una situación similar, _"No olvides escribir", "Escríbenos si necesitas algo", "Te/los extrañaré", "Mándanos una lechuza apenas puedas"_ y cosas similares inundaban la estación.

Finalmente la chica subió al grandioso tren escarlata junto a Harry y Ron. Se sentaron en un compartimiento que encontraron vacío, y minutos después llegó otro niño, con un sapo en sus manos, a quien sus nuevos amigos le presentaron como Neville Longbottom. Los cuatro estuvieron charlando y conociéndose mientras le contaban a Hermione sobre el mundo mágico; al parecer, serían grandes amigos.

* * *

 **Sé que en el libro tardan más en hacerse amigos, pero es un AU y quiero centrarme más bien en el romance.**

 **Anyway, les gustó? Qué opinan de poner el reencuentro en este capítulo o en el siguiente?**


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Del uno a Trump, cuánto me odian por dejarlos plantados tanto? No tengo excusa, la verdad, solo que no estaba tan inspirada. Sé que esto no es muy largo pero quería subir algo, intentaré subir otro dentro de poco, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Como sea, aquí está.**

* * *

-¡Ronnie!

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon a las dos voces en coro que llamaban a Ron, quien parecía algo molesto por el mote. Eran George y…otro chico igual a él.

 _Oh._

-¡Ah! Hermione, este es Fred, el gemelo de George, como verás.

-Querrás decir que George es _mi_ gemelo, querido Harry.

Pero Hermione no prestaba atención al intercambio entre los chicos. Su mente había vagado a aquella tarde de otoño, ya seis años atrás, cuando había conocido a un niño, bastante alto y bastante pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era, justamente, Fred.

Era él, lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Pues...había algo, cuando se habían mirado a los ojos durante menos de un segundo había sentido algo, _magia_ , podrían llamarlo ***bad bum tss*.**

Oyó sin escuchar realmente cómo los gemelos preguntaban algo a su hermano menor antes de volver a irse por donde habían llegado, y a sus amigos continuar con la plática de antes, creyó haber oído algo sobre Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que supuso estarían hablando de las casas.

Pero, de nuevo, ella no estaba totalmente allí, sus pensamientos, digo. De repente volvió a sentir todo lo que su yo de 5 años había sentido luego de aquel encuentro en el parque tanto tiempo atrás.

Recordó primero la ilusión que había tenido de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo, las pequeñas maripositas en su estómago al pensar en él y el no entender a qué se debían. Luego había llegado la decepción, la decepción de una promesa rota, de un deseo incumplido. Al día siguiente habían vuelto a ese mismo parque; _quizás hoy sí irá_ , había pensado con esperanza. Pero cuando llegó y no vio a ningún pelirrojo la desilusión atacó otra vez.

Así habían pasado varios días, dos semanas, casi, hasta que se hartó; se hartó de ilusionarse, se hartó de decepcionarse, se hartó de pedirles todos los días a sus padres que la llevasen, en fin, se Hermione se hartó.

Su vida volvió a lo que era antes, que para una niña de su edad era ir al jardín*, comer, dormir, jugar con sus amigos… ustedes entienden. El pelirrojo se esfumó de su mente, pero nunca por completo. Es verdad, no había vuelto a pensar en él durante esos seis años, pero todavía lo recordaba, escondido en las profundidades de su memoria Fred aún seguía allí.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!

Eso la despertó de su ensoñación.

-Lo-lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

-Solo estábamos hablando de las casas a las que queremos ir-explicó Harry-. A mí me gustaría Gryffindor, igual que a Ron, y Neville dice que no le molestaría ir cualquiera que no fuese Slytherin.

-Pues…investigué un poco antes de venir y creo que Gryffindor tampoco me molestaría-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

*En Argentina es lo que iría antes de la primaria, de los 3/4 a 5 años. Creo que en otros países se les llama preescolar pero no estoy segura, la verdad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Eh...hola**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Ya sé que pasaron como tres semanas, en serio lo siento! No crean que me olvidé, solo quería escribir algo que en serio me gustase y recién salió. Peeeeero, este capítulo tiene 1,153 palabras, así que no pueden quejarse...no tanto, al menos. Como sea, aquí está.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ HP es de JK**

* * *

Ese día podía, sin dudas, calificarse como extraño: Fred Weasley estaba sin su gemelo. Bueno, tampoco era tan radical la cosa, pero en sus 7 años de vida, los gemelos Weasley habían pasado más del 90%, juntos. Ese día, no obstante, George había amanecido con un tremendo resfriado-posiblemente porque el día anterior había llovido, y él había estado bajo la lluvia-; usualmente, Fred se quedaría con él y planearían bromas juntos o algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón el gemelo en serio quería ir al parque, al parque muggle, así que luego de bastante insistir, Molly accedió a llevarlo, no sin antes hacer prometer a Arthur que cuidaría bien de George mientras ella no estaba.

Así que allí estaban, en un parque muggle un sábado de otoño. Molly se había quedado a cierta distancia de su hijo, lo suficientemente lejos para no "asfixiarlo" pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder verlo, mientras Fred jugaba. Pero en un descuido el chico chocó contra algo…o alguien, mejor dicho. Se dio vuelta para ver a una niña que parecía unos dos años más chica (aunque quizás era que simplemente él era muy alto), de espeso cabello castaño.

-Lo siento-le sonrió algo apenado Fred.

Y lo que comenzó con un choque accidental terminó en lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque había pasado alrededor de una hora simplemente, en ambos niños charlando y conociéndose. Fred aprendió que la niña se llamaba Hermione, un nombre peculiar sin duda, y que, en efecto, tenía 5 años, que le gustaba mucho leer, que su mejor amiga se llamaba Stacey, quien compartía su amor por los libros y era norteamericana pero el año anterior su familia se había mudado a Inglaterra, que era amante de los gatos pero como su padre era alérgico no podía tener uno, que era hija única, e incluso que a veces la molestaban en preescolar por ser una "nerd".

-Pero ese es solo Richard, un niño insoportable que no le cae bien a nadie-había explicado con un pequeño puchero en el rostro.

Él también le había contado sobre sí, pero por alguna razón no mencionó a George. Posiblemente porque Hermione le había parecido muy bonita y simpática, y le gustaba, aunque solo la había conocido por poco menos de una hora. Fred no había podido evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero a la vez estar muy contento, cuando ella le dijo que le parecía guapo.

Pero todo llega a su fin, y los niños debieron despedirse. Tímido, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a ambos, antes de ir velozmente hacia su madre. Molly, quien había observado en silencio el intercambio de su hijo y la linda niña de pelo castaño, sólo sonrió y no dijo nada.

Ni bien llegó a La Madriguera, Fred corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con George, a sabiendas de que el holgazán de su hermano seguramente aprovechó la excusa de su resfriado para no salir de la cama. Y, en efecto, allí estaba.

-¡Feorge!-exclamó, llamando a su hermano por el apodo que se habían puesto a partir del año anterior.

-¿Podrías no gritar mientras estoy en mi _leche_ de muerte, Gred?-dramatizó el otro gemelo.

-Lecho.

-¿Eh?

-Se dice "lecho" no "leche" de muerte.

-Ohh…

-Como sea, ¿querrías escucharme?-¿qué puedo decir?, los gemelos eran dramáticos de nacimiento ***se encoge de hombros*** -. Oh, Georgie, ¡estoy enamorado!

Esto sí que hizo que George se incorporase en la cama. Luego de un fuerte "¡¿Que tú qué?!", Fred le contó de Hermione y que se había enamorado, tan enamorado como un niño de siete años puede estar, con lujo de detalles.

Pero luego de ese día nunca volvió a verla. Por un motivo u otro, y aunque Molly lo intentó luego de ver las interacciones entre los niños, no pudieron volver al parque hasta luego de dos semanas y unos días, momento para el cual Hermione ya había dejado de intentar ir. Así que no había vuelto a ver a la niña de espeso pelo castaño…al menos hasta dentro de 6 años.

Decir que Fred Weasley se había sorprendido a ver a Hermione en el Expresso Hogwarts junto a su hermano, Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom ese día sería un maldito eufemismo. Claro que no olvidó fácilmente a la niña de la cual se "enamoró", pero luego de unas semanas y con el pensamiento de que ella era probablemente muggle finalmente la había sacado de su mente. Pero al verlo allí sentada, con su cabello aún más espeso que antes y charlando y riendo con su hermano y los amigos de éste lo había hecho recordar ese día en el parque, recordarla a ella.

Claro que podía ser simplemente otra chica con cabello parecido y la misma edad, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, había muchas chicas castañas de once años en el Reino Unido, podía ser no más que una mera coincidencia…

-¡Ah! Hermione…

Fred no escuchó nada más. Era ella, no podían ser tantas coincidencias juntas. Sin darse cuenta, se le quedó mirando unos momentos con los ojos entornados, por suerte ella también parecía tener la mirada perdida, quizás también se acordaba…

Pero rápidamente fue devuelto a la realidad por un comentario de George, quien al parecer, como todos los demás en el vagón, no se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su gemelo. Así que le dijeron lo que debían decirle a Ron antes de irse por donde habían llegado, a reunirse con Lee Jordan, su amigo y compañero en crímenes. El trayecto en tren fue igual que el del año anterior, y Fred se concentró en sus amigos, disfrutando del viaje a Hogwarts otro año más.

* * *

Esa noche, George y Fred subieron más temprano a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, en el banquete de bienvenido ambos habían comido mucho y tenían un poco de sueño. Fred además aprovechó esto para hablar con su hermano a solas.

-¿George?-llamó una vez que ambos estuvieron en sus camas. Desde la cama de su gemelo escuchó un ruido que interpretó como que le estaba prestando atención, así que siguió hablando-. ¿Por casualidad recuerdas que hace como seis años te hablé de una niña de la que me había enamorado?

-¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde algo que dijiste cuando ten…?-se paró en seco, incorporándose rápidamente-. Espera, ¿te refieres a esa niña de la que no dejaste de hablar durante varias semanas cuando teníamos como siete?-Fred asintió, algo sorprendido de que George en efecto se acordase-. La niña con un nombre extraño, ¿no?-una vez más asintió-. ¡Lo sabía!-gritó, saltando de la cama-. ¡Sabía que el nombre "Hermione" me sonaba de algo!, porque es ella, ¿no?-otra afirmación.

George se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más, antes de sentarse una vez más en la esquina de su cama.

-Wow...yo…wow

\- Sí…mi reacción fue similar-comentó Fred, sentándose por fin en su cama.

-¿Y qué harás?

Su gemelo se encongió de hombros.

-El tiempo lo dirá.


	5. Chapter 4

**Volví! Y con nuevo capítulo ;)**

* * *

Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida, sería un eufemismo. Siempre que un profesor hablaba, y aún más si era el director, ella escuchaba el discurso atentamente, mirando al disertante; pero esa vez…bueno, digamos que apenas y se concentró durante el discurso de Dumbledore. ¡Pero es que todo era tan sorprendente y maravilloso!

Desde el paseo en botes por el lago, hasta lo poco del castillo que había conocido por el momento, en especial el Gran Comedor, con ese techo encantado y las velas. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse con la boca abierta durante el primer tiempo que estuvo allí.

Por suerte, cuando el profesor Lupin llamó su nombre para la Selección, ya estaba más centrada, y pudo caminar, aunque con nerviosismo, hacia el taburete con el raído sombrero. Una vez que llegó, Lupin le sonrió como dándole confianza antes de poner el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Éste se tardó su tiempo para decidir en qué casa ponerla.

 _Tienes la inteligencia de Ravenclaw_ , decía, _pero también la ambición de Slytherin y la valentía de Gryffindor. Y no nos olvidemos de tu lealtad digna de Hufflepuf._

Y así por varios minutos, solo poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba a Hermione. ¡Vamos, que la niña solo quería que la pusiese en una casa de una bendita vez! Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás la mandaría de nuevo al mundo muggle, que no tenía suficiente magia o algo por el estilo, cuando escuchó que gritó el nombre de la casa de los leones, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio a ella, y vítores a los Gryffindor ya seleccionados, acabando al fin con el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el Gran Comedor.

No mucho tiempo después, ya todos los alumnos de primer año habían sido seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuf y Gryffindor. Al final resultó que tanto Harry como Ron y Neville habían quedado en Gryffindor con ella, lo que había sido un alivio, en cierta forma, ya que podía decir que conocía a alguien de su casa, bueno, a ellos y a los otros Weasley, que estaban en su misma casa también.

-¡Hola!

Hermione se giró, hacia la persona que le había hablado. Era una chica, de primero también al parecer, de tez morena y rasgos algo árabes, impactantes ojos verdes y largo cabello negro. Si bien tenía una gran sonrisa y le había hablado con entusiasmo, parecía un poco nerviosa, como todos los nuevos en el colegio.

-¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger, ¿tú?

-Un placer, Hermione. Me llamo Anna Gadaff-ante la expresión un poco confundida de Hermione, Anna agregó:-mi padre es árabe.

-Oh, genial.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron. Durante todo el banquete estuvieron charlando, y se dieron cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común. Presentó a su nueva amiga a Ron, Harry y Neville, con quienes también se llevó muy bien. Conocieron a sus compañeros: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Mary Urie. Los gemelos también fueron parte de la plática en cierto punto, y les presentaron a su amigo y compañero en crimen, Lee Jordan.

Luego del delicioso banquete y unas últimas palabras de Dumbledore, los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, guiados por los prefectos de cada casa. A cada paso, Hermione se maravillaba más y más; claro, había leído sobre el castillo en Historia de Hogwarts, pero ver las cosas en vivo y en directo, frente a sus ojos, era distinto, mucho más mágico, si me permiten decirlo.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaban en su dormitorio, las cinco chicas hablaron bastante, conociéndose un poco. Resultó ser que Parvati tenía una gemela, Padma, que iba a Ravenclaw, y tanto ellas como Mary y Anna eran hijas de padres magos.

-Habría sido algo extraño que no fuese una bruja, teniendo en cuenta que mis dos hermanas, y hermano, mayores sí lo son-bromeó Ann cuando salió el tema.

-Mis padres y yo pensamos que nos estaban haciendo alguna broma cuando llegó mi carta-contó Lavender-, pero la profesora McGonagall fue a mi casa a explicarnos todo.

-Sucedió igual conmigo, y todavía no me lo creo-dijo Hermione.

Charlaron un buen rato. Lavender y Parvati se llevaron muy bien entre ellas, y, la verdad, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que eran un poco…superficiales, por así decirlo, aunque parecía muy simpáticas también. Luego de los nervios iniciales, resultó que Ann era bastante parlanchina, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Y Mary…bueno, Mary era muy callada, apenas había dicho palabra.

Esa noche, Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa, y la plática de sus compañeras de fondo, pensando que al fin había encontrado un lugar donde podría hacer amigos y sentirse a gusto. No se le cruzó por la mente el pelirrojo-ya saben a quién me refiero-, y estaba emocionada por comenzar su nueva vida, ¡y sus clases!

* * *

 **Sobre el apellido de Mary...no sé, estaba escuchando High Hopes de Panic! y se me ocurrió (en caso de que no sepan, el cantante de Panic! At The Disco se llama Brendon Urie, de ahí el apellido), también pensé en ponerle Mary Snape, pero no.**

 **Y totalmente fuera de tema...¡TWENTY ONE PILOTS VOLVIÓ!**


	6. Chapter 5

En la semana siguiente, Hermione conoció a todos sus profesores, y también tuvo la oportunidad de hablar un poco más con sus compañeros. McGonagall y Lupin fueron sus favoritos, la verdad, profesores de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, respectivamente. Ambos parecían ser muy buenos en su trabajo, y se notaba que en serio lo disfrutaban. Mientras que McGonagall estaba más bien en el lado estricto, por así decirlo, todos le habían cogido gran cariño al amable Lupin. Luego de su primera clase de DCAO se enteró que el hombre era algo así como el tío de Harry, ya que si bien no estaban unidos por ningún lazo de sangre, había sido, y aún era, gran amigo de su padre James, y aunque su padrino era otro-Sirius era su nombre, si mal no recordaba, y también era del grupo-, lo consideraba un tío.

Luego estaba el profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, un hombre…mayor, que sabía mucho de su área y era bastante jocoso. A algunos les pareció un poco molesto. Le contaron que hasta hace dos o tres años el puesto lo ocupaba Severus Snape, pero al parecer hubo alguna clase de problema que lo hizo renunciar, aunque claro, eso era lo que contaban los estudiantes.

Pomona Sprout era la profesora de Herbolaria; Madame Sprout la profesora de Vuelo, una clase que no disfrutó mucho; Filius Flitwick el profesor de Encantamientos, y Jefe de Ravenclaw, otra clase que le gustó bastante; también estaba la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques y el amargado conserje Argus Filch, y no podríamos olvidarnos de Dumbledore, obviamente. Claro que había muchísimos más profesores en el castillo, pero, la verdad, no es necesario nombrarlos ahora mismo.

Durante la primera semana también exploró un poco Hogwarts, y digo un poco porque ese lugar era inmenso, dudaba que nadie conociese todos los recovecos-claro que no había oído hablar de los merodeadores…-. No fue la única de primero en perderse por los corredores, varias veces. Fue en una de estas, justamente, cuando conoció personalmente a Filch, y no de la mejor manera. También tuvo oportunidad de ir a la biblioteca en sus ratos libres, ¡y vaya que tenía libros!

Otro suceso de la primera semana: Harry se convirtió en buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, debido a un altercado en la primera clase de Vuelo. Aunque eso solo lo sabían McGonagall, los miembros del equipo, Dumbledore, los padres de su amigo, Ron y ella, y algo le decía que Lupin también estaba enterado, ya que Wood, el capitán del equipo, quería conservarlo como una sorpresa.

Y así pasaron dos semanas más. Hacía ya casi un mes que estaba en Hogwarts, y francamente, Hermione aún no se lo creía. Aunque vale aclarar, las lechuzas llegando en el desayuno con el correo, los fantasmas paseando por los pasillos, Peeves incordiando la existencia de todo aquel a quien se encontrase, los alumnos de cursos mayores haciendo magia a escondidas en los pasillos, todo ya se le iba haciendo cada vez más familiar con el paso de los días y sabía que en cualquier momento esas cosas dejarían de parecerle sorprendente y pasarían a ser algo de todos los días.

A Harry y a Ron, por otro lado, aquello no les parecía extraordinario, principalmente debido a que venían de una familia de magos. Durante esas semanas se había hecho muy cercana a ambos chicos, y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. También se llevaba bastante bien con sus demás compañeros de casa, en especial con Anna, pero su conexión con los dos chicos era más fuerte, por decirlo de algún modo.

Justamente, iban los tres caminando de vuelta a su sala común, hablando sobre la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No lo sé, es simplemente extraño tenerlo como profesor-dijo Harry refiriéndose a Lupin-. Estoy acostumbrado a decirle "tío", es raro de repente comenzar a llamarlo "profesor".

-¡Ah! ¡El pobre, el ciego y la _sangre sucia_!

Los tres se giraron hacía quien había hablado. Era un chico de Slytherin, a juzgar por el escudo de su uniforme, un curso por arriba de ellos, al menos. Hermione recordaba haberlo visto los pasillos un par de veces: era no muy alto, de cabello y ojos castaños, que usualmente tenía una sonrisilla de superioridad plasmada, y andaba siempre con una chica rubia y un chico moreno.

Hermione, mientras tanto, no entendía lo que pasaba, en especial ese apodo, ¿ _sangre sucia_? ¿Qué significaba? Pero al parecer los demás sí sabían, a juzgar por sus reacciones: su amigo soltó una risotada, festejándole la gracia, pero la chica pareció molesta, y luego de gritarle que era un idiota se fue de allí, Ron miró a las serpientes con odio, al igual que Harry, pero el pelinegro le contestó.

-¿En serio? ¿Es que acaso no tienes cerebro para pensar al menos en mejores insultos? Además, ¿meterte con chicos menores? ¿Es que los de tu edad son demasiado inteligentes para ti?-Dicho esto, arrastró a sus amigos fuera de allí.

Sin ningún otro altercado, pudieron volver a su sala común, donde solo había algún alumno de sexto año tomando una siesta en un sofá algo apartado y los gemelos Weasley. Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Fred, quien parecía estar estudiándola, casi.

-¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Alguien murió?-preguntó con tono de broma George.

-Unos Slytherin de segundo llamaron a Hermione _sangre sucia_ -respondió Ron, aun con una mirada iracunda.

Fred rápidamente rompió el contacto visual con la chica, para mirar a su hermanito con sorpresa y evidente enojo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Harry les contó brevemente lo que había pasado, solo acrecentando las expresiones de furia e incredulidad de los gemelos.

-¿Podría alguien explicarme qué significa eso?-exclamó finalmente la castaña, harta de no saber por qué hacían tanto escándalo por lo que un niño inmaduro había dicho.

Harry se giró hacia ella, con una mirada de disculpa, antes de explicarle que el término _sangre sucia_ era usado despectivamente para referirse a magos hijos de muggles, aunque a día de hoy eran pocos quienes lo seguían usando, ya que era considerado por toda la comunidad mágica como una enorme falta de respeto.

-Aunque algunos magos, usualmente de las familias más ricas y antiguas, no lo consideran así-masculló Fred entre dientes.

Hermione, sin embargo, pensó que simplemente quien lo había dicho era un niñato malcriado, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que era una bruja, y un idiota con aires de grandeza no la convencería de lo contrario.


	7. Nota

**So...no tengo lo que se dice inspiración para seguir esto. ¿Alguien lee esta historia? ¿O simplemente la elimino?**


End file.
